GTO BACK IN TOKYO
by AsdButTrue
Summary: Take this like the continuing of the anime series. more info inside. Plz R&R, anonymous and or flames reviews are welcome. INCOMPLETE 'til don't know when
1. Lesson 44: QI 210

_Hi guys! This is my first GTO's fanfiction… in English! Just let me explain a thing: my writing style is quite scriptic. That's because I want you to imagine this story, to see it like it was an actual anime episode. So, I included the anime's themes song (at least, the ones I like the most) and even the episode's title are similar to the anime series. I'm just too sorry I couldn't attach any murales picture… well, never mind;_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and if you do, please review. If you don't like it, please review anyway! Anonymous reviews are welcome, too. And if you have any question or advice, just let me know!_

_Now, let's start with_

**GTO **

**G**REAT** T**EACHER** O**NIZUKA

Tokyo. A first scene shows the city, showing its inhabitants walking freely in the streets. Then, the scene moves to a particular building, which you can easily recognize: the Holy Forest Academy, the best school in Japan. Which makes it so good, are its teachers (very qualified persons) and the fact it has the most modern structures of all Japan. But now, the school is empty, since it's 06.15 p.m.

Well, but it's not totally empty: a man is still in it… More exactly, in the principal's office. He's talking to the phone… and he is Hiroshi Uchiyamada.

Uchiyamada (talking to the phone): "Yes, of course. This school have enough funds to pay you as you deserve… Yes, I see… I totally agree. You will have your own office. No, don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. Sure. So, meet you today!"

Uchiyamada turns off the desk telephone, and he doesn't move anymore. He stays in the same position for about five minutes. Then, he explodes screaming, delighted.

Uchiyamada: "THIS IS THE MOST WONDERFUL DAY OF MY LIFE! Finally, my school is going to become the best in the WORLD! I, Hiroshi Uchiyamada, principal of the Holy Forest Academy, finally hired the unhirable! The right teacher for my school! Ahahahahaha"

He starts dancing alone and with no music.

Uchiyamada: "Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaa! Who needs that idiot of Onizuka?"

Uchiyamada stops dancing, and he seems sad for a while. Slowly, he walks to the window and looks through it to the sky.

**OPENING THEME STARTS**

"**Driver's high" by L'arc en Ciel**

**_Lesson 44– "Q.I. 210"_**

It's morning at the Holy Forest Academy. A crowd of students is standing in the garden of the school, waiting for the roll call of the first school day of the new year. In a corner of the garden we can find some old acquaintances: Kikuchi and Yoshikawa. They are talking friendly, and apparently they are not different from two years ago. Surely, they look older (now they're sixteen, afterall).

In that moment three boys enter the school's garden. They see Kikuchi and Yoshikawa, and they dash toward them.

Boys: "Kikuchi! Yoshikawa!"

The two boys look in their direction. Yoshikawa recognize them.

Yoshikawa: "Murai! Kusano! And there's Fujiyoshi, too!"

Murai and the others smile after being recognized, and they approach to Yoshikawa, who in the meanwhile is standing up. Their smile soon disappears, as Yoshikawa is finally standing up: he's much taller than before! (note: about 6'1) Even taller than them!

Yoshikawa (smiling): "Murai! Your hair are black again!"

Murai (shocked by Yoshikawa's stature): "A-ah… Yes, I didn't like them blonde anymore…"

Without standing up, Kikuchi says hi to his friends, too. Murai has indeed black hair again, and he's a bit taller than before… Kusano and Fujiyoshi are taller, too, and Fujiyoshi's hair are longer than before. Kusano looks exactly the same.

Kikuchi: "So, summer is ended, and we are all together once again."

Fujiyoshi: "You say it like it was a bad thing!"

Kikuchi: "You know, the school is boring!"

Suddenly they are all silent. Obviousely, they're all thinking at the same person. But they don't want to talk about it. After a few minutes, they're reached by Miyabi. Her hair are black again, too, and she seems so relaxed and happier than two years ago…

And then they suddenly hear a strange noise…

BA – KUNK

Girl: "Ouch…."

Girl #2: "I told you to be careful!"

They all turn their head in the direction of the noise, and they see Kanzaki helping Tomoko, who had tripped over her own school bag. The two girls rises up their faces and they both see their old friends. Kanzaki smiles in her own sweet and innocent way. (What a mistake, judging her from her appearence!)

Kanzaki: "Hi guys"

Tomoko: "Oh, hi! Are you all here?"

Miyabi (smiling sweetly): "Hi Toroko!"

Tomoko runs and hugs Miyabi, and they all laugh and joke, and speak about their last summer. Now only one is missing. But suddenly she's right behind Yoshikawa, stretching his ear with her hand.

Uehara: "Weren't you supposed to come to my house and take me, this morning, before coming at school?"

Yoshikawa (scared): "Ue.. Uehara! Actually, I woke up late this morning, and so I thought you had already gone without me…"

Uehara (angry): "You're lying! You just forgot it!"

Yoshikawa: "Not really! I swear!"

The others look at them and laugh out loud. Uehara has become really beautyfull, but she's not the only one: Kanzaki, Tomoko and Miyagi, too, they all look more like women than little girls.

Now the gang is complete.

Or maybe not. There is still one who is missing. But he's not expected to come.

Then Fuyutsuki comes in the garden, and she starts reading the roll call. One after the other, regretfully, all the students enter the school and go to their classrooms. The first day of another long school season. We move to the classroom wich interests us the most: class 5-4. (Note: I don't really know how japanese schools work, so if you do, advise me and I'll correct as soon as possible. Anyway the important is you understand I'm talking about the ex class 3-4). Fuyutsuki is in the class, and she's talking to her students.

Fuyutsuki: "Hi to everyone! I'm here to tell you, grudgingly, that I'm the responsible of your class… nomore."

All the students are surprised: after "he" left, she had been the responsible of their class for two years – and afterall she was "his" natural successor – did this mean she was going to leave them, too?

Fuyutsuki: "This year, your class has been assigned to a new teacher."

Murai: "But we want you, Fuyustuki-sensei!"

Kusano: "True!"

Fuyustuki is evidently touched by these words, but then she smiles.

Fuyutsuki: "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave the school! I'll remain your teacher. I'm not just the responsible anymore, but that's all."

Murai (sulky): "And who is this new teacher?"

Fuyustuki: "Class, meet… Mamoru Takasugi."

A man enters. Young, with short black hairs well-combed. He's wearing a very sober black jacket, the inevitable black necktie on a white shirt, and a pair of black trousers. He starts writing on the blackboard, under the annoyed eyes of the students. After writing something, he turns back.

Takasugi: "Nice to meet you. Now, let's start."

Fujiyoshi: "Let's start… what?"

Takasugi: "Didn't you read the blackboard?"

The students look. The blackboard reads:

**TODAY**

**MATH EXAM**

All the students cry out loud in the same moment. The only ones who are more surprised than scared, are Kikuchi and Kanzaki.

Yoshikawa: "He can't be serious…!"

Murai: "I got it! He's joking!"

Takasugi: "No jokes in my class. You're going to have a math examination in a few minutes. I need to know your level of preparation. So, take your pens and a paper. Quick."

Not even Fuyustuki can believe at what she hears. So she shily tries to dissuade Takasugi, whispering.

Fuyustuki: "But, mr Takasugi, it's their first day…"

Takasugi: "The moment in which the students are weaker. We have to take advantage of it."

With this sentence, Fuyustuki is totally disarmed. And the students are forced to do the exam. But someone is not happy about this: Kanzaki turns her head toward Kikuchi, with one of her cunning smile on her face.

Kikuchi (dispirited): "What are you up to, this time…?"

Kanzaki (winking): "Nothing really. Just thinking about teaching him a lesson!"

Kikuchi puffs, but he doesn't say anything. After only ten minutes from the beginning of the exam, Kanzaki stands up and goes to Takasugi's desk.

Kanzaki: "Fiiiiiinished"

Takasugi (surprised): "What? You finished the first exercise?"

Kanzaki: "No… I fiiiiinished all the exercises!"

All the students in the class keep from laughing as the teacher is evidently shocked. But then Takasugi's expression changes, and his shocked mouth turns into a sly smile.

Takasugi: "Well then, if you already finished the exam, I'll check it."

Kanzaki: "Ooook!"

Takasugi starts checking the exam under the satisfied look of Kanzaki. Suddenly he stops. Kanzaki smiles, and she goes back to her seat. While going, she says:

Kanzaki: "This is my level of preparation."

Takasugi: "Not bad. Really not bad. I'll give it a "B"."

Kanzaki suddenly stops.

Kanzaki (disbelieving): "What..?"

Takasugi: "Yes, you totally deserve a "B"."

Kanzaki: "What are you trying to say? My exam was perfect, I'm sure of it!"

Takasugi: "Actually, you did two mistakes."

Takasugi shows the paper to Kanzaki, who can't believe to her own eyes. She really did two mistakes.

Takasugi: "Interesting… You tried to impress me (or maybe scare me) by applying the Foucault formule #3 to this exercise, which could be solved simply with a few calculation… The interesting thing is this formule is shown only in very advanced books… I was not assumed to know it, and so you thought I would have been hard pressed… didn't you?"

Kanzaki can't speak: she's just too shocked.

Takasugi (smiling): "But I know this formule, and what's worse, I know it better. You did an error of calculation… it's a pity."

Now the other students are as shocked as Kanzaki. Even Fuyustuki doesn't know what to do.

Takasugi: "You should be Urumi Kanzaki, right? I've heard something about you. It's strange that a girl like you, who has such a high Q.I. (thanks to artificial insemination), is not smart enough to solve a simple math exercise like this one."

The class is silent. Nobody dares even breathing. Kanzaki is frozen in front of Takasugi.

Takasugi: "Don't ever try to fool me again, 'cause my Q.I. is 210, higher than yours. And without articial insemination."

Takasugi starts laughing. The students are angry and worried about Kanzaki. Even Fuyutsuki is indignant. Kanzaki is frozen, in front of the teacher, without saying any word. Kikuchi can't stand it anymore, and he stands up.

Takasugi: "Oh, you finished the exam, too? So you must be Yoshito Kikuchi."

Kikuchi ignores Takasugi, but he goes in front of Kanzaki. When he looks at her, he sees she's hiding her eyes.

Kikuchi (grabbing her hand): "Come, let's go out of here."

Takasugi: "Where do you think you're going?"

Kikuchi goes out with Kanzaki, still ignoring Takasugi. Fuyutsuki goes after them.

Takasugi (screaming after Kikuchi): "Ah, is it so? I don't need to see your paper to know you deserve an "F"!"

When the exam is finally over, students realize that none of them took more than a "D".

Murai: "Aaaah! My mother will kill me!"

Yoshikawa (looking at his paper): "This can't be…"

Miyabi: "I can't believe I took a "D"!"

Tomoko: "Luckly, I'm used to take this kind of grade in math…"

Takasugi: "Sure you'll need more practice. But at the end of the year you will have learnt everything you need… or you all will fail math."

The scene fades out. Two months later, in the principal's office. Uchiyamada and Takasugi are talking, and Uchiyamada is very angry.

Uchiyamada: "EXPLAIN ME!"

Takasugi: "I don't know what to explain, principal."

Uchiyamada: "You don't know? Your students are no longer coming at school! None of them!"

Takasugi: "It's not my fault. They're just weak."

Uchiyamada: "Weak, uh? One of them, yesterday, tried to kill himself by jumping in front of my Cresta while I was driving it out of the school! And to evade him, I had to turn and to hit a tree! My car is destroyed! And that student wanted to die, because of you!"

Takasugi: "Maybe you're talking about Shun Mito. He just doesn't want to learn math."

Uchiyamada (exploding): "I don't know what you do to my students, but I'll soon find it out! And then I'll fire you!"

Takasugi (smiling): "You can't. I have a work contract, remember?"

Takasugi walks toward the door.

Takasugi (leaving): "One last thing: remember principal, I can be a good friend, or a terrible enemy."

After remaining alone in the room, Uchiyamada lies hopeless on his desk. And he starts thinking.

Uchiyamada (wondering): "What a trouble… When I hired him, I thought he would have been our best teacher… his Q.I. is so high… And he graduated in such a respectable school… but he's ruining my school instead… What can I do, now? It's all my fault! I regret to admit it, but… He's even worse than "him". My students…. What does he do to my students…? What shall I do….?"

Uchiyamada looks through the window

Uchiyamada: "…. What shall I do, Onizuka?"

It's night in Tokyo. The screen shows us some scenes of the city during night-time, then we move to a particular motor garage: Ryuji Danma's garage. Of course it is closed, but inside, Ryuji is sat on a sofa, half-sleeping. Suddenly his cellular telephone starts beeping... its screen reads "incoming message". He wakes up, and takes the cellular. Then he reads the sms. Then… he smiles.

Ryuji: "It was time… Eikichi."

The screen fades out. Ending theme time!

**GTO ENDING THEME STARTS**

**Last Piece by "Kirari"**


	2. Lesson 45: Not a teacher

_Thank you for your reviews! Here's the second chapter!_

**OPENING THEME STARTS**

"**Driver's High" by l'Arc en ciel**

_**Lesson 45 – Not a teacher**_

It's morning. A Kawasaki Z 2 runs across Tokyo. The man driving it wears a helmet, so we can't see his face. Finally, he arrives at the Holy Forest Academy. The garden is full of students walking around. The motorbike dashes inside the garden, scaring all the students who where nearby. Indeed, he's going to run over a young woman who, terrified, begin screaming. But just a second before the hit, the motorbike squeals off. The girl, trying to recover from the schock, sits on the ground, gasping. The Kawasaki stops, and its driver parks it in the parking area of the school. The man takes his helmet off. Ok, you know I know you know who is this man.

Onizuka places the helmet on his motorbike, and then he walks inside the school. The older students stops walking when they see him coming. Some of them start mumbling.

Student #1: "Hey, have you seen him?"

Student #2: "Who, that blonde man?"

Student #3: "Isn't he..?"

Onizuka ignores them, or better, he seems not to hear them. He dashes into the corridors, looking for a certain class.

Onizuka (mumbling): "Hmmm, let's see… 3-3… No…. 5-1…. No…. Ah, here it is!"

Finally he finds what he was looking for: class 5-4! He opens the door, and he rushes in. He has a very happy faces, and we see for the firs time he's wearing a withe shirt with a huge writing on it: "Not Guilty"

Onizuka (exalted): "Ahahahahahahahahahah! I'm back for good!"

His exaltation disappears when he realizes there's nobody in the class. Correction: there's somebody: It's Fuyustuki! But she is sitting on a chair, in the empty classroom, and her look is as empty as the room. Onizuka doesn't notice it, and he reaches her.

Onizuka: "Fuyustuki! Longtime no see! It has been about two years, I suppose…"

Fuyustuki turns her head, and when she sees Onizuka, for a while her eyes brighten. Then she starts crying and run towards him. As soon as she reaches him, she hugs him.

Fuyustuki (sobbing): "Onizuka!"

Onizuka (excited): "Fuyustuki, I'm happy to see you again, too. But where are all the students? Murai, Kikuchi, Yoshikawa, Kanzaki and the others? Damn it, there is nobody and my spectacular entrance is ruined!"

Fuyustuki can't help sobbing, so Onizuka's look become serious. The scene moves to another room in the school, where all the other teachers are discussing during what seems to be a reunion. Suddenly, the door opens and Onizuka enters, with a ver angry face.

Onizuka (pissed-off): "WHO IS TAKASUGI?"

Everyone in the room falls silence. We can see Sakurada's (Sakurai in the manga), Kochatani's (better known as Chihuahua) and Fukuroda's faces turning pale at the sight of Onizuka. Even Uchiyamada is shocked (more exaclty, his jaw can almost touch the ground). The other teachers are surprised, too. Only Takasugi, sitting right next to Uchiyamada, seems quite. He stands up, and looks at Onizuka.

Takasugi: "I am the vice-principal Takasugi. And you are…?"

Onizuka stands right in front of Takasugi, pointing him with his forefinger.

Onizuka (still very pissed-off): "Vice-principal, MY ASS! YOU are not a teacher!"

Uchiyamada (babbling): "O-O-Onizuka?"

Onizuka finally notices Uchiyamada, and he falls on his kneels.

Onizuka (begging): "Please, rehire me"

Uchiyamada (disbelieving): "You… You… really are Onizuka?"

Onizuka (pissed): "Who else should I be, you old… I mean… please, rehire me!"

Uchiyamada (now calmer): "Onizuka… When…"

Takasugi starts laughing.

Takasugi: "So, you must be the famous Eikichi Onizuka, the teacher who two years ago was impeached for trying to kill teacher Ogi of this school, am I right? Of course we're not going to rehire you here!"

Fuyustuki: "He has been acquitted."

All the teachers turn their head towards the door, where Fuyustuki is standing.

Fuyustuki: "Teacher Ogi survived, and he admitted he tried to commit suicide. Onizuka took on the responsibility of that fact only in order to exculpate one of his students. After a process which lasted two years, he has been judged "not guilty"."

Uchiyamada is quite confused, but the other teachers (except Takasugi) acclaim him. A very happy Onizuka (who is even losing mucus from his nose) is surrounded by all his former colleagues.

Sakurada: "_Very good, _Onizuka!"

Fukuroda: "Welcome back!"

Onizuka (happy with a freaky face): "Ahahahahah! Thank you, thank you!"

Takasugi: "I OBJECT!"

All the teachers are shocked. Takasugi goes on.

Takasugi: "He just insulted me! Moreover, look at him! He looks more like a thug than a teacher!"

Onizuka comes close to Takasugi, looking at him with a very menacing look.

Fuyustuki (scared): "Onizuka, don't do anything stupid!"

Onizuka (talking to Takasugi): "I'm Eikichi Onizuka, age 25, single, better know as "Great Teacher Onizuka", the greatest teacher of Japan!"

Takasugi (not intimidated at all): "So, you mean you really think you're a better teacher than me?"

Onizuka (his eyes are half-closed): "You're not a teacher. What did you do to my students?"

Takasugi: "Your students? You're pathetic."

While the two fo them argue, Uchiyamada has a very shocked face.

Uchiyamada (monologue in his mind): 'Onizuka is back! I can't believe it! Now what? Should I rehire him? He destroyed my cresta a million times when he still worked here! And even the students were always in danger when he was around… I shall admit he behaved well when he sacrificed his job for his student's sake… but… he is Onizuka! No way I'm gonna rehire him!'

Onizuka (talking to Takasugi): "I'll crush you! How dared you calling me pathetic? Let me go Fuyustuki, I'll teach him a lesson!"

Uchiyamada (still in his mind): 'He's not that bad as a teacher, now I shall admit it… But still, he's a parasite!'

Takasugi (smiling, talking to Onizuka): "You're not a good model for your students…"

Onizuka (pissed-off): "What students? They are not coming at school anymore since you arrived here!"

Uchiyamada (in his mind): '… the students…'

_Flashback_

_In the principal room, Uchiyamada is sitting on a chair in front of Principal Sakurai Ryoko. He seems very schocked._

_Uchiyamada: "M-me? Mrs Principal, are you sure?"_

_Sakurai: "Who better than you, Mr Uchiyamada?"_

_Uchiyamada: "But… But I've always been a vice-principal… I have no experience as a principal of a school…"_

_Sakurai: "Indeed, I thought about hiring a principal from another school… But then I thought you worked here for a long time… About 29 years"_

_Uchiyamada (modest): "28 years…"_

_Sakurai: "Time really runs out… Anyway, I am sure you will be able to manage by yourself, Uchiyamada… New principal of Holy Forest Academy."_

_Uchiyamada: "I'm… I'm touched…"_

_Sakurai: "I rely on you for the future of this school. I'm sure you'll use your new authority and devote yourself on your student's sake."_

Back to Reality

Onizuka (to Takasugi): "I defy you to the ultimate challenge!"

Onizuka takes a little game out of his pocket: it's a little boxe ring with two little puppet on it.

Onizuka: "TA-DAN! The Great Boxe Game!"

Fuyustuki (dispirited): "Onizuka…"

Takasugi: "You're idiot, or what?"

Uchiyamada coughs drawing everybody's attention to himself.

Uchiyamada: "Very well, Onizuka. I'll give you the possibility to rejoin our institute. BUT I have a condition."

Onizuka: "Uh? I'm ready for everything!"

Uchiyamada: "You have to take back to school all the students of the former 3-4 class, that is the present 5-4 class."

Takasugi smiles, thinking that is an impossible mission.

Onizuka: "Piece of cake!"

Takasugi's jaw touches the ground.

Onizuka: "If this is all, I'm going… But I want to put a condition, too…"

Uchiyamada and Takasugi: "Uh?"

Onizuka: "If tomorrow I take back to school all the students of class 5-4, I want to be their home-teacher!"

Takasugi: "What the… I'm their home-teacher!"

Uchiyamada (ignoring Takasugi): "Very well, then. It's a deal."

Onizuka: "GREAT! Leave it to me, the Great Teacher Onizuka!"

Onizuka leaves the room singing a japanese melody, and Fuyutsuki goes after him. Takasugi can't help, but continuing the reunion with the other teachers.

Meanwhile, Onizuka and Fuyutsuki get on Onizuka's bike, and they rushes into Tokyo's streets. As Onizuka drives, he talks whit Fuyutsuki.

Fuyustuki: "That's perfect, Onizuka! You only need to call by phone Kikuchi, or Murai, and they will pass the word to the others, and you'll be rehired!"

Onizuka (smiling): "Yeah, that would be easy… But that's not Onizuka style!"

Fuyustuki: "Uh?"

Onizuka: "Let's go to Ryuji!"

The next scene, shows Onizuka on his bike in front of Ryuji's garage, while Ryuji himself and Fuyustuki are standing close to our fake-blonde teacher.

Fuyutsuki (a bit scared): "You're sure you wanna do this?"

Ryuji (smiling): "Don't worry about this, Fuyustuki… He's sure."

Onizuka: "So… Let's see tomorrow!"

Now we can see Onizuka's complete appearance, and we see he has a white band tied on his head, with the japanese flag on it and a writing which reads: "Great teacher". He's wearing no shirt, and he's practically naked from his waist up, and he has other writings on his skin, like "W Japan" and "I love motorbikes".

He's off like a shot. And as soon as he starts running with his bike, a big flag attached to his bike starts flying like a kite. And there is a writing even on this flag; it reads: "Everybody to school! Great Teacher is back!". He turns at a corner, disappearing from Fuyutsuki's sight.

Fuyustuki (worried): "Do you think he will do it without being arrested?"

Ryuji (amused): "Who knows… Eikichi is a continuing surprise even to me… That's why I'm happy he's back!"

Fuyustuki looks first at Ryuji, than at the sky.

Fuyutsuki: "Yes… You're right"

The screen fades out, while we can hear clearly the noise caused by police's siren. Ending theme time!

**GTO ENDING THEME STARTS**

**Last Piece by "Kirari"**


	3. Lesson 46: The eagle back to the nest

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

_I'm really sorry for my grammar… I'm Italian, so I just try to do my best. That's also why I'm looking for an "editor", that is someone who knows english language and can help me checking typos… if anyone is interested, my email is in my profile!_

_Sorry about Takasugi-sensei, too… I know that new characters are almost never loved by readers, but on the other hand I think that Onizuka himself is a character who needs an antagonist or a problem to solve, to show all his potential. Otherwise the story would be static. That's at least my opinion._

_BTW, sorry if I made you waiting for so long… here another chapter comes!_

**OPENING THEME STARTS**

"**Driver's high" by L'Arc En Ciel**

**_Lesson 46 – The eagle goes back to the nest_**

The teacher's reunion is finally over, and Takasugi walks back home.

Takasugi (in his mind): 'Pff… Today was a weary day!'

Suddenly, Takasugi remembers Onizuka and what he said. And he feels his blood boiling.

Takasugi (in his mind): 'Damn you, Onizuka. Who do you think you are, for coming at school without any invitation and interrupting a teacher's reunion? And he even made fun of me! I can't tolerate him! But, what am I worrying about? He won't be rehired if he won't be able to take all my students back to school tomorrow! And that's impossible: they are the most undisciplined students I have ever met in my career as a teacher!'

While thinking, Takasugi finally reaches his house. He opens the door after unlocking it with a key, and he enters. He turns the TV on, and looks for something edible in his fridge.

Voice coming from the TV: "We are sorry but we have to interrupt this program because of a shocking new: as I speak, a crazy biker is running at high speed (about 300 km an hour) in Tokyo's main highway; he's almost completely naked and with a possessed look and has already provoked two incidents. Dozen of police car's are chasing him for half an hour, but he seems unstoppable! And he's waving a strange flag with a writing on it: _"Great Teacher is back"… _This guy must be retarded!"

Takasugi, who was drinking a cup of milk, after hearing the last words of the "news commentator", spits all the milk on the ground.

Takasugi: "What the… No, this can't be…"

Now the scene moves on the highway: as you can imagine, Onizuka is the retarded biker, whos' running at high speed chased by many police's cars.

Onizuka (like possessed): "Ahahahhaahah! You will never have me!"

While running, Onizuka reaches a police roadblock.

Onizuka (scared): "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Squealing, the bike turns into a lane.

Police man: "No! He can't go by there! There's no enough space, he's going to crash himself!"

But rearing, Onizuka is able to pass, leaving all the police men shocked behind him.

Onizuka (screaming): "Everybody, back to school! Great Teacher is back!"

Special Correspondent (talking to the camera): "We lost the crazy biker! Before disappearing, he screamed something like "Everybody back to school…"… Maybe he's an exalted radical Bosozoku…"

In a bedroom of an unknonw house, a boy is tapping frenetically on the keyboard of a PC. Suddenly the phone rings, and the boy answers.

Boy: "Hallo?"

Murai: "Kikuchi, I'm Murai! Turn on the Tv on channel 1!"

Kikuchi: "Uh? Why?"

Murai: "Do it! I have to tell the others, too! Bye!"

Still a bit confused, Kikuchi hangs up and turns the TV on channel 1… And he sees the extra edition of TG1. A Correspondent is talking about a chasing in the highway.

At first, Kikuchi doesn't want to believe it. But when the camera zooms on the biker, he has no doubt anymore. He reads on the flag, and he smiles.

Kikuchi: "Back to school, uh?"

A rapide scenes shows the other student's reaction as they look at the tv and recognize Onizuka.

Yoshikawa (disbelieving): "Onizuka-sensei?"

Tomoko (thrilled): "Ya-hoo!"

Uehara (shocked): "What was wrong with a simple phone call…?"

Kanzaki (smiling but shaking her head): "When will he grow up?"

A last scene shows Aizawa falling on her kneels in front of the TV, dissolving into tears of joy.

Finally we're back to Tokyo's streets, where a crazy Onizuka is still running and screaming, chased by a couple of stubborn police's cars.

In the end, a car menages to approach to Onizuka… and Saejima is driving it.

Saejima (recognizing him): "E-Eikichi?"

Onizuka (turning his head): "Hi Saejima!"

Saejima: "What the hell are you up to? When did you come back?"

Onizuka: "Sorry for the trouble, Saejima, but this is my triumphal return!"

Saejima (laughing): "If this is so… But you owe me a beer!"

Saejima's car sqeuals off, hampering the other's police cars. Onizuka can flee safely.

Police man: "What the?"

Saejima: "Sorry, but the clutch pedal broke down…"

The next day morning, at the Holy Forest Academy, at 9 o'clock the 5-4 class is still empty, and Takasugi is sitting on his desk with a very proud smile.

Takasugi (in his mind): 'I was sure he couldn't do it. Sorry, Onizuka, but you're not going to be rehired in this school. Ah, ah…'

But then he hears footsteps on the stairs… He comes out of the classroom, and he sees all his students lined up, following… Onizuka.

Takasugi: "A… Ah… What… Where are you going?"

Onizuka (smiling): "At the principal room, where else?"

All the students smile, really happy.

_Flashback_

_In the school's garden, at 8 o'c lock._

_Onizuka: "You are all here! Thank you!"_

_Kanzaki (touched): "Onizuka…"_

_Kikuchi: "Welcome back, sensei!"_

_Murai, Kusano and Fujiyoshi: "Onizukaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_All the students run and hug him. _

_Yoshikawa: "I knew you would have come back!"_

_Onizuka (shocked): "Aaaaaargh! Yoshikawa? You're almost taller than me! You're scary!"_

_Only Aizawa was still on her own, looking at the fake-blonde man in tears._

_Aizawa (sobbing): "Onizuka-sensei… I waited for so long… I wanted to tell you… I'm sorry… It was all my fault…"_

_Onizuka smiles and puts his hand on her head. _

_Onizuka (with the most perverted look): "I'll forgive you if you give me your underpants!"_

_Kanzaki kicks him in his ass, making him falling. And then she keeps on kicking him._

_Kanzaki: "YOU PERVERT!"_

_Onizuka: "Argh! Kikuchi stop her!"_

_Kikuchi (amused): "Are you kidding? How could I?"_

_Kusano (laughing): "Ahahahaha you can escape from the police, but not from Kanzaki?"_

_Onizuka: "Stop laughing and help me out or she's really going to kill me! Ouch!"_

_Tomoko: "Ahahahahaha"_

Back to reality

Takasugi: "At the principal room? With all the students?"

Onizuka: "I need a proof that they're back to school, in order to be rehired! Can't you see it?"

Takasugi is mad of rage. Onizuka laughs while going to Uchiyamada's office.

Takasugi: "You're not getting away with this! Onizuka!"

An old woman looks at the scene from the refectory, smiling. The scene fades out.

Ending theme time!

**ENDING THEME STARTS**

"**Last Piece" by Kirari **


End file.
